operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality Assessment dr Jane, MD
Personality Assessment dr Jane, MD Administered by: dr. Jane, MD Vice-director of the Feed Analyst of the NWO Bearer of the Jovian Sigil Tool: 16PF. Measures 16 basic personality traits and is used to help a person better understand where their personality falls amongst those traits. Note: 16PF is not used to diagnose mental disorders. Factors: * (A) Warmth (Reserved vs warm) No observations outside norm. * (B) Reasoning (Concrete vs abstract) Subject scores high in both concrete and abstract reasoning. * © Emotional stability (reactive vs emotionally stable) Subject shows remarkable emotional stability in certain events but remarkably little in others. When a traumatizing event can be rationally justified, subject regains emotional stability swiftly. If not, emotional overreaction is possible. Overreaction is also possible when subjects is in the proces of rationalizing events. * (E) Dominance (deferential vs dominant) Subject scores high on dominant traits and low on deferential traits. For a subject in this position and this field of work, this imbalance is on it's own not disconcerning. However, the imbalance is enhanced when other factors are imbalanced and that can be problematic. See conclusion. * (F) Liveliness (serious vs lively) Outlier in both liveliness and seriousness when subject uses particular skillset. In other situations no observations outside norm. * (G) Rule-conscious (expedient vs rule conscious) Outlier towards expedient trait. Sees rules as a tool, not as a goal. Is willing and capable to use rules as tools. Will comply with rules she sees as senseless, but not with rules she sees as harmful. This trait does not work well together with factors Q2 and L. * (H) Social boldness (shy vs socially bold) Social boldness is enhanced by dominant trait. If balance between deferential trait and dominant trait is lacking, balance between shyness and boldness is also lacking. * (I) Sensitivity (utilitarian vs sensitive) Utilitarian. Sensitivity is present. However, utalitarian trait is needed to rationalize actions when factor liveliness is overpresent. * (L) Vigilance (trusting vs vigilance) Vigilance trait is well developed. Not outside the norm for subject working in these environments. However, in working relationships subject prefers trust. For subject, this is a necessary requirement to balance factors E and H. Subject realizes that in situations where factor F (liveliness) is enhanced, the imbalance in factors E and H are enhanced as well. (dominance and social boldness) Imbalance in factors L and I (overpresentation of trusting trait) and utalitarian trait) can cancel this. * (M) Abstractness (grounded vs abstract) No observations outside norm. * (N) Privateness (forthright vs private) No observations outside norm. * (O) Apprehension (self-assured vs apprehensive) Subject appears very self assured. Not used to apprehension. Except when subject realizes factor F has been overruling other factors. * (Q1) Openness to change (traditional vs open to change) No observations outside norm. * (Q2) Self reliance (group oriented vs self reliant) Q2 Factors are normally in balance. Subject scores average on self-reliance and slightly above average on group orientation. Indication that subject prefers teamwork but can work alone well. However, when factor F is dominant, this influences factor O and this influences this factor. Subject becomes more apprehensive and more reliant on group. * (Q3) Perfectionism (tolerates disorder vs perfectionistic) No observations outside norm. * (Q4) Tension (relaxed vs tense) Major imbalance. Near-maximum score for tense traits. Conclusion: Subject realizes that in certain situations both components of factor F (liveliness) are reaching peak scores. This enhancement further balances factors E and H, both of which already show a disbalance towards the traits dominant and boldness. The inherent disbalance in factors L and I (trust and utalitarian traits) can cancel this disbalance. Factro I takes some time. In the meantime, factor L is most important. If factor L is influences and cannot help to re-balance factors E and H, factors C and Q4 are also in disbalance. The traits emotional instability and tension will take over. Subject is unwilling to avoid situations in which factor F will peak. Subject has found a way to turn this unwillingness into a feature rather then a flaw and has made it the centre of her carreer. However, this makes subject also unable to avoid these situations. Which makes a coping mechanism for the further disbalance of factors E and H even more necessary. Subject is skilled in providing and using these mechanisms. However, they take some time. While trying to re-balance E and H, subject tries to balance outward behaviour with a shift in factor Q2. Normally self-reliant, awareness of disbalance makes subject more group oriented. Subject is already dependent on outside influences to provide situations, but is also dependend on outside influences to help her through the coping process. If outside influences are working against this process instead of for, the initial disbalance can lead to a further disbalance, as mentioned above. This leads to unexpected, irrational or impulsive behaviour, unacceptable in a working environment. Translation for mindreaders: I know I like to torture, I can't help it. I really try not to let that control me and make me into a monster, by doing it only for the greater good. I'm dependent on the TU for that. Without it, I would become a monster. Like Bishop. During and after a torture-session, there is a sort of high (lively-trait). And a feeling of guilt because I know that makes me a monster. I need a little time to balance myself again afterwards, to rationalize the feelings of guilt so I can function normally again. The TU provides the means for that. Except there is barely a TU now. And a teammate who openly doubts you when you're already doubting yourself is definitely not helping either. So the only pilar of support is a supervisor. Who is acting like he's corrupted. Trying a crude mind procedure to get a reaction was stupid, and I'm sorry. I was out of line and I know it. (Btw: Het was bedoeld als test om te kijken hoe hij reageerde, niet puur uit disrespect. Nog steeds niet slim overigens) Recommendation: For immediate de-stressing: Regain balance by eliminating one of the overpresent traits or enhancing one of the underpresent traits so are factors are in balance. Eliminating the overpresentation of the trait in factor E is most effective. Longer term effects on factors L, O, Q2 and Q4 are unclear though (Trust, apprehension, self-reliance and tension) (It worked, sir, but please don't do it again, I'm not sure I'll survive) Improving balance in factors L, O and Q2 (traits self-reliance, trust and self-assuredness) will help in short term also, withouth long term effects. Subject needs to regain trust in superiors and teammates. Teambuilding exercises are highly recommended. Team-outings also. Further de-stressing: Low level use of subject's preferred skillset for objectively identifiable good purposes. This will strengthen the neural pathways used for rationalization of balancing processes. Working with animals. Develop or deepen new trust-relations. Termination of patient M362, currently under care of subject, by subject.